Jin Isurugi
|Romanized = Isurugi Jin |Epithet = |Aliases = |Gender = Male |Age = |Status = Alive |School = Akane Academy |Origin(s) = |Rank = A |Japanese Voice = Yuichi Nakamura (Drama CD and anime) |English Voice = Garret Storms (English) }}Jin Isurugi is a Japanese Savior and third-year in Akane Academy, as well as being the older brother of Gen Isurugi and Leader of the Striker Unit. Appearance Jin is a tall young man with a well-built physique, which makes him appear strong yet agile, being much taller compared to Moroha. He is shown to wear a stern expression that also is described to be an honest and frank face. Jin is seen to be dressed in the school uniform of Akane Academy and in their battle uniform in either combat or training. Personality Differing from his younger brother, Gen, Jin is shown to be serious and impartial, as well as being very apologetic as he apologized for the crude actions of his brother. He took an interest in Moroha after the latter defeated his younger brother who bullied Satsuki until he had defeated Gen in combat; as well as due to Moroha's status as the Ancient Dragon who has both White and Black Arts. Initially, he believed in weighing the needs of the many rather than the few, as he didn't want to send in the other Strikers against a nine-headed hydra endangering their lives just to rescue Satsuki and Shizuno. However, after being confronted by Moroha about his decision who later rescued the two on his own, Jin started to change his view on things. Despite being the captain of the Striker Unit known among the "Golden Generation", he isn't at all above realizing when he is weaker than someone as shown when he said that Moroha was the strongest in Akane Academy with no jealousy. History At some point, prior to joining Akane Academy, Jin trained his little brother, Gen in how to use his prana. He was also known as being apart of the Golden Era among saviors as he and the other Strikers among the same era took down several metaphysicals. Powers and Abilities Overview Jin is a Shirogane and a Rank A who has an outstanding talent to where he was stated to be among the "Golden Era" in his generation, able to defeat multiple metaphysicals. Overall, Jin was among if not the strongest students in Akane Academy prior to the arrival of Moroha Haimura, the Ancient Dragon and unofficial S-Rank Savior Being the Captain of the Striker Unit, he possesses greater authority over the members which are composed of the best students among Akane Academy. He could defeat Zlatan, a Rank A and the Strongest among the Cradle of the Sun ranked Le Solide using Taisai, Keikou (Lightning), and Hagun at the same time to defeat him despite their difference in strength. Swordsmanship He is skilled in swordsmanship, able to spar against Moroha during their training camp over the summer and use a method of sword drawing in one of his attacks. Intelligence As the leader of the Striker Unit, Jin can make a number of rational judgment calls based on the situation at hand, which is first shown as he acknowledged that none of the current Striker Unit (Moroha included) wouldn't even be able to defeat the Nine-Headed Hydra without losing some of their members to save Shizuno and Satsuki. Light Arts Jin is a Shirogane, who are able to use prana to increase their physical abilities to superhuman levels letting him combat metaphysicals. He has proven to be able to learn and use a number of different high-level Light Arts that few students can perform, as a true testament to this, he could learn the Hagun, which just Edward Lampard, an Rank S could perform. Taisai |Dasai|lit. "Jupiter"}}: This is a high-level Light Technique, which is his favored move, where he infuses a mass of prana inside his sword, then release a downward slash that releases a torrent of wind strong enough to mow down everything in his path. Keikou |Keiwaku|lit. "Mars"}}: A super-advanced Light Art classified as one of the Five Star Techniques, which transforms one's prana into a phenomenon matching his foundation, in his case, it manifests lightning. Hagun |Hagun|lit. "Army"}}: A secret technique among secret techniques which he later learned over the summer, which lets Jin move as if he had teleported. Trivia *His first name Jin means "Swift/Fast". **His surname Isurugi means "Stone Motion". Category:The Striker Unit Category:Savior Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Rank A Category:Japanese Branch Category:Akane Academy